Life For what Its worth A Dino Crisis Story
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: When one has time to contemplate over one's life...conclusion are reached. Time heals all, as they say, so if it true? What if one is helped through such a delima? PG-13


Here is the first and only Dino Crisis fic I'm writing. After reading some on FF.net, I was getting ideas and brainstorming to write my own. However, I must **warn** you: _This fic may express views of certain persons that not many people may like. _

Also note that there is a coupling that is neither Regina/Rick, Regina/Gail nor Regina/Dylan. It does contain Regina though. If you haven't figured out who the couple is by now, then that will be part of the mystery of reading this fic. If you have figured it out, I hope some of you are still here. With the warning said, let us begin. 

Dis: Dino Crisis and all it involves is copy write Capcom and Shinji Mikami. ~~ Very Cool Man. 

This is non-profit. 

Life is worth living, 

Don't throw it to the wind. 

Learn from your mistakes,

And let the bad times end. 

Life for what it's worth; Beginning Anew

A Dino Crisis story

How many years had it been since? Distant memories of a place well-known, and a place well-remembered. An island in another time. A city from the future. An operation of extinction. All the memories were as fresh as the day they happened. Not one of them could forget anything that ever happened during those crucial events. 

The sun was setting low and one could say it seemed to melt into the waters. The reflecting glows playing to an observer's eye like liquid gold floating on a sea of blues, pinks, and reds. This was the time of day most valuable to her. It was for very good reason too. A soft touch on the shoulder pulled the on-looker from her thoughts. She turned and was greeted with a soft smile. 

" The sunsets here are always like this. Always beautiful." A greeter grinned.

He too knew why these sunsets were valuable to the woman. It was because of him, after all. 

" I'm glad you think so. You have time to cherish them now." The woman smiled. 

They always greeted one another this way. There was a high authority of respect between them. 

" You remember the first day we went there? It was so beautiful, but so deadly." 

" Yeah. One minute your in awe, the next your in. . -awe." She laughed lightly at the double meaning of the word, but it did fit. 

" Yeah." The man smiled back. " Oh, Paula says 'Hello.' She wanted to give you something, but it was too big to bring. Would you have time to stop by this evening?" 

" Yes, I should have time. I'll be here a while, though." 

" Alright. I'm going to head on. Take care of yourself, Regina. And play nice now. Last time I heard-" 

" What you heard, is not what happened." Regina cut him short, but with a menacing glance.

" Ok. I'll take your word." He smiled, and embraced Regina. 

" Take care of yourself, too, Dylan. Give Paula my regards, as well as Rick and Gail." She said, while returning the gesture. 

" I will. Bye for now." Dylan smiled, and left the scenic room. 

Regina smiled as she watched him go. They had grown closer over the years, ever since Regina went back for Dylan. There was a bond there that couldn't and wouldn't be explained, but they both knew. Intimate feelings never really surfaced between them, for Dylan had told her all of what he'd found out, and it seemed that fate had both their lives twine to another path. In other words, Regina felt it best that history continue the way it would have; with the exception of future events leading to a broken Edward City. It was also how Dylan spoke of the events. He seemed to speak with an admiration. Regina smile at the memories of that time; how he was like a little kid explaining his favorite movie. 

Looking up at the clock in the room, Regina walked back over to the large windows. The room was simple; it's large three windows overlooking the now dark bay. The interior was mostly white, and it was made to be tightly enclosed. There was only one door in which to leave and enter. It was a peaceful room for claming one's nerves, and an ideal place for looking back on memories of yestur-years. Of course, one would expect this type of confined room in a government correctional facility. Oh, how times had changed. Regina watched as the clam waters crashed against the shore. Over the years thing had certainly changed. Even to this day she still sometimes reflected on how it came to this. 

_' People change, for either the better or worse.' _

Regina smiled. People could very well change. This just so happen to be for the better. And if her organization gained benefit from it, who was she to stop it? Regina was slowly pulled from her thoughts as footfalls could be heard, along with what sounded like someone complaining. Regina gave a small smile as she stared at the outside scenery. The door opened and someone walked in. A heavy voice stated, " Take your time." More sounds of moving and finally a thick shutting of the door. Now everything was as quiet as it had been, but Regina knew now she wasn't alone; she could make out the slight gentle breathing from behind her. After a moment, she heard someone walking softly up to her. As the movement stopped, two arms slid around her waist, and she felt weight on her left shoulder and neck 

" I hate them." Came a gruff-muffled whine. " Like to see how they'd like it stuck in this god forsaken place." The voice's embrace tightened slightly around Regina, and after a moment inhaled deeply. 

" Mmm. You smell lovely. New perfume?" Regina could envision a grin on the speakers face, and in turn chuckled lightly. 

" You could say that." She replied coyly. 

Regina turned around in the embrace and smiled as she looked upon her company. The six years had treated him kindly, but there was no denying who he was. His shoulder length hair had become a slightly darker blond, and his blue eyes were less cloudy than all those years ago. They had more boldness to them. Yes, the years did treat him kindly-in both body and mind. Nothing like six years of-practically-complete confinement to show you how wrong you've been. For about two years Regina and the others had really believed that lie about the government putting Kirk on another project. When she found out he had really be thrown in confinement, Regina had just thought it odd for the government to lie, but now it was all different. 

Regina's mind began to race with the memories of how this all came to be. It was shortly after rescuing Dylan that she had been asked to get more information out of Him; due to her past experience with him. She had reluctantly agreed, but was thrown for a loop when she couldn't get anything out of him. He wouldn't-didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want anything to do with it, and if she pressured further, he became physical violent. It was one of the times in her life, in which she'd never tell anyone, that she'd have rather faced a hoard of dinosaurs. Never did she think that, as egotistical as he was, his personality would do a 180 flip. 

She returned every two weeks, trying harder than the last time, only succeeding in making things worse. Once she thought he was going to try and strangle her; that didn't happen. He'd slammed her against the wall and gripped her shoulders so tight, she thought she felt blood, but what shocked her the most was what he'd told her that day. One small simple line that meant everything. 

_' I want to forget. Please let me forget.' _

Only a few minutes later after those words, did he let up his grip. She had considered kicking him away, but what stopped her was his shaking. She watched him begin to convulse and for one rational moment Regina could see he could have been diagnosed clinically insane. He dropped to the ground, grabbing his head in his hands-repeating the same thing over and over. Could it have been after all this time, everything he'd forsaken was coming back at him? Regina stood there and watched, not exactly sure how to handle this. She was so caught up in shock of what was happening that she didn't notice the team of paramedics arrive. She was jolted out of her state when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

" Are you alright, Regina? What happened? Did he do anything-" The paramedic asked.

" N-No. Ah. .I was. .we were talking and he just, went off the deep end." She answered. 

" Let me take a look at your shoulder." 

Regina let the paramedic do his work. Indeed, she had received some nasty cuts, and some where bleeding. Yet, she wasn't as concerned with herself as she should have been. It was about six months after that, in which the paramedics declared him legally stable. Regina had went back to see how his condition was improving. She went every other week-mostly due to writing reports on him for her supervisor, but slightly in her own interest. After a month he began to open up to her, and only her. It would even come to a point where he'd begin requesting her to visit. 

Regina would come in every third or forth day, and they'd talk about anything and everything-except the one thing her boss wanted. It wasn't until four months later that she came in for a late night visit that things changed slightly. He'd been relatively quiet. He wouldn't speak unless she asked him something. Finally, he opened up with a question:

_' " Do I have the right to live?" ' _

' " What? Why do-" ' 

' " All those people. . .my employees. . **MY** responsibility. . .Julie. ." ' 

Regina's eyes widened at this. This was completely new, and it wasn't what she'd expected. The most egotistical man she had known, now contemplating his life over others; and furthermore mentioning one by name. 

_' " Oh God, Julie. . ." ' _

She watched him draw himself into a tight sit, hugging his knees as close to himself as possible and watched him begin to cry. He cried over his own life; he cried over those whom had died because of him. A man with the most egotistical, brilliant scientific mind known-what'd he do: 'Doctor' Edward Kirk cried.

" Hey, where are you wondering off to in there? " Kirk watched as Regina came back into focus. 

" Oh. I was just thinking, that's all." Regina smiled reassuringly.

" Thinking like that can hurt your head, _agent_." He said with false haughtiness. 

" I'm well aware of that, _Doctor_." She replied the same.

Kirk laughed softly for a moment, before his features took on a softer tone. He leaned over and rested his forehead against hers. 

" What a fool I have been. Things like this should have been lost to me." He whispered quietly, more to himself than to Regina.

" You can't changed what's happened-"

" Well-" 

" And expect everything to work out for the best." Regina caught him. 

In all actuality they very well could go back and change all that had happened, but at what cost? Time travel was much too dangerous. As always. 

__

" I don't know if I can keep living with this." 

" You can and you will. You know I'll be here for you." 

Kirk lifted away from Regina slightly and looked into her eyes. He knew he didn't have to, to know she was being honest. He just needed to see it. He could feel his eyes getting misted over and closed them quickly, embracing Regina closely and tightly. 

" Regina. . ." Came a muffled reply.

Regina returned the gesture with as much luster he'd given her and every few moments ran her hand along his back. She let her mind wander back to the times he'd confided in her. The times he opened up to her. It was like seeing a child who you didn't know, but knew what his future would be and you wish it could have been different. He had become that child for a time; it had saddened her that his good heart had been conformed at an early age by money, greed and power. 

There was also the time that he'd made his first advance. It had been a night two years back. She had become attached with getting him to tell her of his life, and becoming this new person, and that night she had gone to hear more of his stories. Regina had also taken a deck of card with her-he'd said at one point he'd been an avid card player. Things had gone over as usual. However, Regina couldn't help but feel something slightly bugging her. 

" Gen. Are you sure you're alright tonight Regina? That's the fifth time I've won."

" I'm fine." She began to shuffle the cards, but received a 'look.' 

" Really, I'm fine." She gave a smile, but it wasn't very reassuring. 

Regina put the cards down and was about to tell him to cut when she felt a grip on her wrist. Looking up, she met Kirk's face inches away from her own. Regina caught her breath as she felt her face grow warm. What was he planning to do? 

" Let's just get out of here. Run away from this place." His voice was barely above a whisper. 

" Kirk. . are you-"

" We can just leave, right now. Just run away and leave this place behind." 

Regina bowed her head and closed her eyes. 

" You don't have much longer to go. Just wait a little longer." 

" Regina-" 

" No." She looked up at him. " I won't go with you." 

Kirk blinked and seemed to fade in his stance. He let go of Regina's hand and apologized, albeit quietly. For the rest of the night, they were quiet. Even after that event, she had told him she'd return the following week. It was the next event however, that changed everything. 

Regina went to visit Kirk during the afternoon. Everything seemed fine until she reached his holding room. There were no guards at the door-usually two were posted- and the door was slightly ajar. She could feel her heart racing, wondering what she might find beyond the door. When she went in, she found the room in scrambles. The two chairs there from last visit were upended, along with the table and various papers and object littered the ground. Kirk himself looked passed out on his bed with one arm slung over his face. Regina set down her things and began to set the table and chairs up first. She jumped slightly when she heard a moaning and turned to she Kirk sitting up-hair hanging over his face. 

" What happen? " She asked with concern.

Kirk didn't reply to her. Instead he just sat there holding his head. Regina knew he did something and didn't want to tell her. 

" You tried to run away didn't you." 

He shifted in his seat. She'd guessed right. 

" You know now you'll be kept here longer." Regina said calmly.

" I know." Kirk replied evenly. He still kept himself hidden.

Regina squinted and walked over to him. As she did, Kirk turned away from her. 

" Let me see." 

No response. Regina frowned and stepped in front of him. Bending down she brought her hands up and pushed his hair away from his face. She gasped lightly as she saw what he was hiding. A very fast bruising eye and the corner of his bottom lip was slightly busted. He wouldn't look at her as she turned his head to the side to get a better mien. 

" You need some ice on that." Regina said matter-of-factly. As she did, she let her hand move to grasp his arm. Kirk winced slightly as she did, but thought it had gone unnoticed. 

" How many more do you have?" Regina asked, sounding slightly accusing. 

" I don't know." Kirk said in the same even voice. 

" Take off your shirt." 

" What?" 

Kirk looked up at her aghast. 

" Take off your shirt." Regina restated. 

Kirk bowed his head slightly and stood up with Regina stepping aside. He turned away as to hide himself and for once was thankful of his long hair. It hide his face rather well, and as hot as it felt he knew he had to be blushing rather badly. After a moment he unbuttoned the shirt he had been wearing and let it drop onto his bed. 

Regina was glad the ex-Doctor had turned his back upon her request. She didn't want him to see how her face seemed to match her red hair at the moment. However, even thought she knew she was flushing furiously like this, she wasn't all too sure as why. Did she grow closer to Kirk than she thought? Regina didn't think so. . but why-?

Regina was stopped in her thinking as she looked upon Kirk's bare back.. There were two oddly shaped bruises forming vertically parallel to each other, and what's more curious is that each of these bruises connected to what looked like an 'H.'

" My God, it looks like you got hit with a chair." Regina blurted, and saw Kirk's shoulders drop a bit.

Regina's eyes widened. He did get hit with a chair. She felt amiss for blurting what she said a moment ago. Walking over to him, she examined his body for any other signs of struggle. She stopped behind him and looked over his back. For a moment she thought she'd found them all until Kirk lowered his head. The act itself only caused his hair to rise up slightly from the back, but it was just enough that Regina caught something that yelled attention. She was about to reach up and move his hair away when he turned towards her. 

" I think that's all." He said quickly. 

" No, I think there's one at the base of your neck." She reached out to his neck to move his hair, but Kirk moved towards her more. This in itself caused Regina's fingers to graze over the area in question. Kirk winced and drew in air through clenched teeth. Regina pulled her hand away quickly and stepped back. Feeling something wet on her fingers she looked down to find the tips coated with blood. 

" You have a concussion." She pushed him down on the bed and after much protest finally inspected the wound. It wasn't all too deep, but it was bleeding rather badly. Looking around and getting up Regina walked over to the little sink in the room; damping a small cloth laying on the sink she took it back over to Kirk and placed it on the wound. 

" It stings!" Kirk whined trying to make the woman stop, but to no avail. 

" Just hold still and stop complaining." Regina said with some force.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like the longest time, yet there was tension and something else hanging in the air. After the wound had stopped it profuse bleeding, and started to clot Regina washed the cloth and dampened it again; this time she placed it over his eye. 

" Why'd you do it? What did you think it would've accomplished." 

Kirk remained silent for a while before it looked like he would answer. Finally, he quietly gave a response.

" I figured I had nothing to lose." 

" You had plenty. For starters-"

" Please. You think I would have much-if any-chance at having a normal life once I'm outside these walls? They'll always be watching my every move. And what, pray tell, do I have waiting out there for me? I can't go back doing what I did before, and I don't have anything else to fall back to." Kirk gave a grin, but there was no life in it. " I didn't have anything to lose, Agent." 

Regina was stunned. She hadn't expected him to launch into such a little summary of his life's outlook. Another thing that bothered her was the fact he'd called her _Agent_. He hadn't called her that since...

" Did you ever stop to consider me?" Regina asked angrily.

Kirk looked her straight in the eyes; his expression unreadable. Regina wondered why she was suddenly so angry, yet part of her knew. She was glad he hadn't made it out. She would have missed him. 

" I mean. . Ever stop to think that I like getting to know the real you, and that if you left I couldn't get all those interesting little stories?" She spoke with a hardness, but she spoke true. However, that wasn't all of it. Not to mention now that he'd just screwed up the plans she'd made about showing him the new little cafe that opened up. She could have taken him two weeks from today had it not been for this little stunt. 

" Did you ever stop to think -" She was cut off suddenly by a thumb pressed against her lips. Regina had been rather angry to have noticed Kirk getting closer; not to mention bringing his hand to her face. He was looking at her oddly. It was like he was looking for something. . .

" Do you ever stop thinking?" He asked softly. Regina frowned slightly, contemplating if what he said had a double meaning. He removed his thumb from her lips slowly.

" What-" She began to ask but stopped as Kirk cut her off again. 

Kirk slowly began to kiss her. 

Regina was obviously lost for words for her intellectual mind had gone blank. She couldn't think of anything to do. Why was she becoming weak? This wasn't her; Regina was not a weak person. She felt her body relax and she could feel herself slowing down. It was like she was becoming tired. She closed her eyes and could feel her body being pulled close to another-with intense heat. There was a caressing on her cheek which felt soothing until there was a sensation of pressure at the base of her jaw; the pressure causing her to part her mouth slightly. 

Kirk leaned in and kissed her more deeply; more hungrily. Regina's rational side tired to take control and she moved her hands up against his chest. Regina tired to push him away, but the strength she needed wasn't there. She felt a hand take one of hers and move it higher; he put it around his neck. Regina felt her other hand taken hold and her fingers laced with his. 

_' No. .this can't be. .'_

' What? ' 

' It's not. .' 

' Right? ' 

' No. .' 

' Why? ' 

Regina's internal conflict waged and died quickly. The last was all she needed and she could finally feel her strength returning. Regina inhaled sharply and with a quick move, pulled back. The kiss broke along with the moment. She opened her eyes and found them looking back into baffled blue ones. 

" Why. .?" Regina heard herself breath out, her face heating up, but looking astound. 

" Who are you asking that question, Regina?" Kirk kept a calm look.

" You!" Regina stated, but her voice seemed to falter.

" Are you sure?" 

"Yes. .I-this isn't-" 

" Right? Regina, you can't tell me there is nothing there." Kirk's tone seemed to loosen slightly. 

" No-there's not. .n-" She was cut of again, and this time more forcefully.

" Look at me and tell me! Is it just your curiosity about my life that keeps you coming back? No, it's not." He held her face in his hands, so she couldn't turn away. 

" Why were you so angry that I tried to get out? Do you know why I waited this long to do it? It was because I didn't want to go without you." 

Regina suddenly began very still, although her heart was racing like a wild horse.

" I finally decided to just go ahead and try. I had planned on following you back to your residence." 

" I would have told them!" Regina protested.

Kirk grinned, but it wasn't meant to be a mean one, or a nasty one.

" No, you wouldn't have." 

" What makes you so sure?" She snapped, but it was more like an awed question.

Kirk pulled her close and secured an arm around her waist. He closed his eyes and smiled, while whispering in her ear.

" We would have been alone." 

__

Ba-bum

' We would have been alone. . '

Ba-bum

In a move that was more from reflex than conscious thought, Regina's hand flew out, catching Kirk's face and slamming it to one side.

This was the second time she had done it. The second time she had slapped him and this time she hadn't slapped a man who was selfish and self-centered. Regina felt more than a little guilty, especially since he'd already had enough of a beating for one day. She drew back her hand and held it to her chest. She was afraid. She was afraid to say anything. Nothing more was said between them and Regina had left quickly afterwards. For two months Regina had stayed away. Over the passing time, Kirk had almost completely shut down. His appetite dwindled each day until he wouldn't eat unless forced. He stopped talking to anyone, even if all he ever had done was make snide remarks at others. His activities became few and far between for he didn't have the strength or energy to do them. He cried silently every night over what a failure of a human being he had become. Oh if things could go back to the days when he was young, but what little good that would do? It wouldn't be any better than this. He'd witnessed his own father murder his mother, and then turn the gun on him. Had he not ran when his father told him to do so, he wouldn't have been laying in the bed right now. 

' Maybe. . ' He began. 

' I shouldn't have run. I should have just let that bastard kill me.' 

And he cried himself to sleep. 

White stucco wall. Dirty white stucco wall. Dirty white stucco wall with a hole in it. Kirk furrowed his brow. It was about one o'clock in the afternoon and he hadn't gotten out of bed. Instead he lay there absentmindedly staring at whatever his eyes lay upon. The latching sound of a door opening pushed all other thoughts out of Kirk's mind. He didn't, however, get up to see who it was. 

" Hey, you. Get up." It was one of the guards. 

Kirk remained silent. 

" Hey! I know you're awake. Get up!" The guard yelled again. 

" Do you mind? I'm not done wallowing in self-pity." Kirk groggily retorted. 

" Fine. Then I'll tell your visitor you don't want to play today." The guard snidely remarked.

Kirk rolled over and eyed the guard. He slowly sat up on the bed. 

" Alright. Alright." Kirk bowed his head to the floor. 

The guard smirked and grabbed Kirks jaw, squeezing his cheeks together. 

" Now play nice this time. Don't wanna get another boo-boo do we?" 

Kirk just narrowed his eyes. Although there was nothing funny to this situation, the scene in itself was comical. The guard dropped him and left the room. After a moment or two, his guest walked in.

" I've been told you weren't eating." 

Kirk's blood ran hot, and his heart seemed to beat harder, which made it feel tight. His stomach turned and he could feel his eyes beginning to mist over. So many thoughts ran through his mind and so many emotions played behind his eyes, but he kept it concealed under the old mask he use to wear. 

" I wasn't hungry." He said quietly. 

" I see." 

The air was filled with a lingering tension, but not a violent one. Kirk kept his head down, not looking up to see the person before him. He tensed when the one in question sat on the bed next to him. 

" So you just decided to stop doing anything. Didn't have anything to live for." It was more a statement than a question. 

" Not anymore." He stated solemnly.

" Oh? So you lied before, and you really did have something worth living for, but it wasn't obviously enough?" 

Silence met with the last statement, but after a pause, Kirk spoke up.

" Yes. I did have something, but I was afraid to admit it. Yes, I didn't think it was enough, for I wanted the world along with it. I didn't think I could have either." 

" And what was it you wanted?" 

Again, a long silence met with words. If anything could ever be said about times like these, it was that it was one hell of a suspense builder. 

" Regina." Kirk breathed quietly. There was a light chuckle to his side, and for the first time that day, he looked up to his guest. Short blond hair and eyes like hard shaped diamonds. The smug look and almost squared jaw of the younger made him look like a true solider of action. 

" Well.. I can't help you out there." Dylan replied. He'd talked with Regina regularly about the Doc, and what he was like. From the stories he heard, it was hard to see how the small lithe man in front of him use to be a regal son of a bitch. Well time can do wonders, right? 

" Yet I can tell you this much." He grinned at Kirk's look. One of those 'What advice can you possibly give me?' looks. 

" If you ever get Regina, you'll already have the world." 

The stars in the sky gave never a thought to those who dwelled in their light. They hung there without a care in the world, and watched the ones that scampered below. However, this night they were being watched themselves. A young woman glanced from star to star as she stood in a room with large windows that overlooked the night bay. She seemed in a somewhat nervous state, but only those who knew her well enough could see this. Regina could hold her own quite well, but to be honest, she was a bit tense. 

The door opened with a loud clicking sound and a night guard stepped in.

" Ma'am. I was sent by the Admin. Normally you know we usually don't warrant night visits, but he's allowed you half-an-hour."

" That's plenty." Regina nodded gratefully. 

" I'll escort you." The guard informed her as he opened the door. 

" Thank you." 

Regina has never thought about how long of a walk it was from the observation room to Kirk's quarters, but now she had a pretty good idea. It seemed so much quieter and still than when it was early in the afternoon. So many things rushed through Regina's mind that she didn't know how she would open to him. It had been a little over two months since she'd last seen him, and, truth be told: it ate at her. Regina had grown accustom to seeing the vibrant man and seeing him go through such a dramatic change. She was always wondering what new story he'd tell her the next time she'd come to visit. Yet now, from what Dylan had told her, Kirk had hit a slow decline. She was afraid of what she might see when she faced him. However, now was the time to face those fears; she and the guard had arrived. 

" Just knock when you're done." The guard grumbled, opening the door.

" I will. Thank you again." She said as she disappeared into the room.

As the door closed and made it's clicking sound, telling the occupants it was lock, Regina looked around at the sight before her. Everything was surprisingly well-kept. There wasn't anything disheveled, and there was a trace scent of fresh oranges. Her gaze finally landed onto the bed by the wall in which a body lye there; back facing her. She stepped forward a bit, hesitating from her lack of words. Was he asleep or maybe sick? 

" I'm not sick, and sleep hasn't been much of a welcome thing lately." Kirk muttered as if receiving her mental pondering. 

" I see." Regina responded quietly. 

She wondered briefly if he'd decide to get up or turn over, but after a moment banked on a 'no.' Regina walked over slowly; each step paced evenly and announced. The clattering was the only sound in the room save for the breathing of the two occupants. 

" Why are you here?" 

" I needed some time to think about some things-"

" So the great _agent_ can think before she acts." 

Regina frowned a bit; annoyed at that retort although she didn't take it to heart. 

" You're being pathetic." 

" So what is it you came back for, Regina? To assault me further?" Kirk turned to face the woman; positioning to sit on the edge of the bed. 

" Damn it Kirk; stop being such an ass!" Regina scowled, narrowing her eyes on the ex-scientist. 

" Oh, so now I'm an ass again? Kind of hard to fall out of the habit after being one for twenty-one years." Kirk was now on his feet standing before the former. 

" You were doing just fine up until now. Now I see that you don't really want to live for anything do you? You just want to get away so bad that you'll be happy to die. Isn't that so?" 

Before Kirk could reply to her, Regina turned in a quick fury and began to haul for the door. 

" Regina!" 

Kirk jumped after her reaching out with his hand. As Regina neared the door, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back. Before she could pull back again, he embraced her tightly.

Everything was quite for a moment. No one moved. 

" It was because of you." Kirk breathed barely above a whisper.

" I found myself becoming intrigued with you, fascinated just about. I wanted to know more about you as you came to me." 

Regina heard a faint waver in his voice. She could feel his grip tighten around her waist. 

" It was because of you, and your being around that broke me from what I'd done. You were there to pull me through it all. You were slowly beginning to consume my thoughts. I'd started to come to count the days until your visit; make it seem like it wasn't a big deal when it truly was. Regina, please don't leave."

Once again, silence met the two in passing. Everything seemed to go still at this moment, and Regina swore her heart did for a few seconds as well. 

" I won't." She spoke softly as she pulled away from the man. 

Her eyes widened as she saw him gaze at her; his eyes were lined with tears. 

" I didn't know what to do after you'd left. I couldn't take not seeing you."

Regina couldn't find her voice just yet. She was still stunned by the image in front of her. Instead, she reached up with her hand and placed it on his cheek; prepared to rub away the tears that threatened to fall. Kirk in turn his hand over hers. 

" It's okay now. We were just both due for some alone time, or perhaps a break from everything." 

" There," Kirk started quietly. " There are things I want to live for, but I'm afraid; so afraid I can't have those things, and if I can't then I don't want to live without them." 

Regina felt herself fill with some unknown pride. He'd finally admitted he wanted to live, and that he wanted something in life. He'd just told her something out there was worth living for. 

" What is it?" Regina asked, but felt her throat tighten. 

What if . . .

Kirk said nothing for a long while. He stood there gazing at her with an intensifying look about him. He released her hand from his grasp and placed it gently on her arm. Slowly, Kirk leaned in and lightly touched her lips with his own. Shifting back slightly, so as only a few inches separated them, he looked her in the eye and softly cooed. 

" You. It's you I want to live for." 


End file.
